Trouble Maker
by bunnyblack.FLK.137
Summary: "Sungmin murid baru yang diberi tugas oleh Kepala Sekolahnya untuk menjaga asrama laki-laki sekolah dan menangani beberapa murid namja yang suka berbuat onar yang diketuai oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Tanpa menyadari adanya maksud lain dari sang kepala sekolah, Sungmin menyetujui permintaan tersebut./ "AAHH !"/ "Heumm.. tidak buruk!"/ "Bukankah ia baru saja meremas juniorku?" KYUMIN/YAOI


**Tittle : ****Trouble Maker**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Jonghyun – CN BLUE**

**Choi Seunghyun – Big Bang**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rating : ****M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : YAOI/BL / TYPO(s) /**** M-Preg/ Bad!Kyu/ **** dll**

**Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan ****e****nergy positif dan ****e****nergy negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..**

**Summary :**** "Sungmin seorang murid baru yang diberi tugas oleh Kepala Sekolahnya untuk menjaga asrama laki-laki sekolah dan menangani beberapa murid namja yang suka berbuat onar yang diketuai oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Tanpa menyadari adanya maksud lain dari sang kepala sekolah, Sungmin menyetujui permintaan tersebut./ "AAHH~!"/ "**_**Heumm.. tidak buruk!"/ "Bukankah ia baru saja meremas juniorku!?" **_**KYUMIN/****YAOI****/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!**

**** (bunnyblack****FLK****136) present ****

**Trouble Maker**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**en****JOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**NORMAL POV**

'TOK! TOK! TOK!'

Suara pintu kayu yang diketuk itu menyadarkan seseorang yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa kertas ditangannya.

"Masuk!" titahnya sembari merapikan beberapa kertas-kertas tadi. "Duduklah!"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu kepadamu, Sungmin*ssi karena telah memenuhi panggilanku."

"Ye, _songsaengnim_." Balas Sungmin –si pelaku pengetuk pintu.

"Aku ingin mengajukan permintaan kepadamu, kau bisa menerimanya atau menolaknya. Kau tentunya tahu bukan mengenai asrama yang didirikan bersama dengan pembangunan sekolah ini!?"

Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku memilihmu sebagai ketua asrama namja yang baru, Sungmin*ssi. Kuharap, kau dapat menjaga dan mengawasi asrama tersebut dari para _'trouble maker'_ disana." Kepala Sekolah itu berujar dengan sorot dan mimik memohon.

Sungmin melongo. Bagaimana mungkin siswa baru sepertinya ditugaskan seperti ini. Ingin rasanya Sungmin menolak namun entah mengapa melihat sorot memohon dari _songsaengnim_-nya membuatnya tak berkutik. Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk kembali, kepala sekolah itupun tersenyum.

"Aku akan memberimu data tentang beberapa siswa yang diklaim sebagai pembuat masalah tersebut. Mulai saat ini jabatan ini kuberikan kepadamu. Senang bekerjasama denganmu, Sungmin*ssi!"

Tanpa Sungmin sadari kepala sekolah tersebut menyeringai dibalik senyumnya. Di dalam hati ia tak henti-hentinya bersorak-sorai atas kesanggupan Sungmin dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

'Kena kau!' ucapnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulangnya dari ruang kepala sekolah, desas-desus mulai terjadi di sekolah ini. Berita tentang Sungmin yang ditunjuk sebagai ketua asrama namja yang baru begitu cepat menyebar entah darimana. Sebelumnya, mantan ketua asrama yang dipilih adalah orang yang berpengalaman dan biasanya merupakan siswa dari kelas XII. Namun, kini justru Sungmin seorang siwa pindahan yang baru beberapa hari menjejakkan kakinya merasakan bangku kelas XI disekolah ini.

"Hey, sepertinya kita mendapat santapan baru!" seru Donghae yang datang bersama Zhoumi. Ia pun segera bergabung dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Yesung yang tengah berada didalam kamar Siwon dan Yesung diasrama khusus namja ini. Ya! Yesung berada satu kamar dengan Siwon, Donghae dengan Zhoumi sedangkan Kyuhyun yang akan berbagi kamar dengan ketua asrama. Diantara kelima namja ini, Kyuhyun yang paling arogant, dingin dan seenaknya. Mungkin hal ini dapat dijadikan salah satu indikasi mengapa ketua asrama namja sering berganti-ganti. Namun, berlakukah hal tersebut untuk ketua asrama baru nanti!?

"Kita kedatangan ketua asrama baru. Kudengar, ia namja yang berbeda. Ia baru pindah kemari dan dia junior kita. Katanya, ia manis dan 'cantik'. Wah! Sepertinya kau dapat umpan yang bagus, Cho!" Zhoumi menimpali ucapan Donghae barusan. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam tak bereaksi.

"Kau tahu namanya?" tanya Siwon.

"Kalau tak salah berarti benar, namanya Lee Sungmin." Balas Donghae.

"Wow~ sepertinya kau memang cocok dengan predikat namja penggosip. Kkk~" komentar Yesung yang membuat Donghae dan Zhoumi menekuk wajahnya. Mereka pun mendudukkan diri di sofa yang tersedia didalam kamar tersebut.

"Lee Sungmin!?" gumam Kyuhyun namun dapat didengar oleh keempat orang lainnya. Mereka pun sontak menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Dengan tampang berpikirnya yang elegant Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat sesuatu hal. Rasanya, seperti tak asing dengan nama itu. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya yang semula bersandar pada sofa single disana, ia teringat sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian seringai muncul dibibirnya membuat keempat sahabatnya itu merinding melihatnya. Mereka tahu, pasti Kyuhyun memiliki sebuah rencana yang entah itu baik atau buruk.

'_Ingin bermain, eoh!?' _ujarnya dalam hati masih dengan seringaian khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Trouble Maker ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin telah sampai digerbang utama asrama namja yang terletak tepat disamping sekolahnya. Dengan keyakinan penuh ia melangkah masuk. Saat tengah menyusuri lorong yang membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya, ia dihadang oleh Kyuhyun dan kawanannya saat telah berbelok. Sungmin yang tak tahu dengan siapa ia berhadapan sekarang hanya menanggapinya dengan acuh sembari mencoba menerobos dari celah yang ada. Namun, dengan sigap mereka menghalangi langkah Sungmin. Sungmin memang telah menerima data-data tentang pembuat masalah disini namun ia belum mengetahui rupa dari mereka. Kyuhyun berjalan dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Sungmin, dipandanginya sosok namja mungil dihadapannya ini.

"Jadi inikah ketua asrama kita yang baru!?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang meremehkan. Melihat wajah Sungmin yang jauh dari kata _gentle _sama sekali tidak membuatnya gentar. "Inikah yang dikirim Kepala Sekolah TERHORMAT kita!?" serunya lagi. Semuanya tertawa kecuali Yesung yang memilih diam mengamati.

"AAHH~!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meremas junior Sungmin yang masih tertutup celana seragamnya membuat sang empu terpekik sembari mendesah dengan keras. Antara terkejut dan merasa nikmat disaat bersamaan. Tak dapat dipungkiri, sentuhan Kyuhyun menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri untuknya.

"Heum~ tidak buruk!" Kyuhyun berujar dengan entengnya lalu segera berbalik dan melenggang pergi diikuti oleh yang lain. Sungmin masih terdiam membatu sambil terbengong-bengong ditempatnya.

"Bukankah ia baru saja meremas juniorku!?" gumam Sungmin pelan masih tak percaya dengan kejadian yang menimpanya barusan.

Saat Sungmin tengah tenggelam dengan renungannya tersebut, sebuah tepukan pelan yang mendarat dibahunya berhasil membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"_Gwenchanayo?_" tanya sosok itu. "Kau pasti ketua asrama yang baru, bukan!? Perkenalkan aku Henry Lau. _Bangapseumnida_~" sapa sosok bernama Henry itu. Sungmin tersenyum kikuk, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah Henry melihat adegan tadi.

"Aku _Lee Sungmin. Nado bangapseumnida_~" balasnya seraya menetralisir degup jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Namun, seperti mengerti tentang isi hati Sungmin, Henry kembali berkomentar.

"Tak apa, aku memang melihatnya tadi. Bahkan, aku juga terkejut namun kau tenang saja, aku cukup tahu diri untuk tutup mulut. _Jja_, kuantar kau menemukan kamarmu!" Henry yang memang tahu dimana Sungmin akan ditempatkan pun membimbing langkah Sungmin.

"_H-hyung!?_" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ adalah sepupu jauhku, karena umur kami berbeda satu tahun jadi aku memanggilnya _hyung_." Henry menghela napas sejenak. Dan setelahnya Henry harus mengakhiri obrolannya bersama dengan Sungmin karena mereka telah tiba didepan kamar yang akan ditempati Sungmin –_bersama Kyuhyun_.

"Ini kamarmu! Senang mengobrol denganmu, Sungmin _hyung_!"

Dan selepasnya Henry berlalu. Bahkan, sebelum Sungmin sempat mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap pintu dengan nomor 137 didepannya, mencocokkan nomor tersebut dengan nomor pada secarik kertas yang dibawanya. Saat dirasanya benar, Sungmin masuk kedalam. Ia sungguh takjub dengan kamar yang akan ditempatinya mulai saat ini. Bahkan jauh lebih bagus dari kamar pribadinya dirumah, hanya saja banyak barang elektronik yang tersebar dan keadaannya kurang rapi. Sungmin melihat pada ranjang yang ada di kamar tersebut. Ada dua, yang satu kecil dan yang satunya besar. Sungmin merasa yang besar pasti telahh ditempati melihat keadaannya yang acak adul. Hingga, ia pun memutuskan untuk menuju pada ranjang berukuran mini yang muat untuk satu orang itu.

"Tak buruk!" ucapnya menilai. Oh! Sepertinya ia belum tahu dengan siapa ia akan berbagi kamarnya nanti. Bagaimanakah reaksinya saat mengetahui bahwa roommatenya adalah orang yang meremas kejantanannya tadi!? Sepertinya, ini akan menarik. Hahaha~! #evillaugh

**.**

**.**

**.**

** _TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong, readerdeul. Saya kembali dengan FF yang baru *plakk mian, lagi ada ide lewat jadi aku curahin aja. Sebelumnya, 3 tahun yang lalu aku pernah baca komik yang aku gak tahu judulnya dan ceritanya hampir mirip kek gini. Jadi bagi readerdeul yang merasa ada kesamaan dimohon untuk maklum. Saya hanya baca sekali dan ingat beberapa part saja, selanjutnya akan saya sambung sendiri dan ini YAOI. Kalo di komiknya seingetku sih GS.

Dilanjut gak chingu? Kalo aku sih emang mau lanjut terus. Kalo ada ide hehhe *digatak

HappyJOYDay

**See u again **

**SARANGHAEE**

**Gomawo.**

**HWAITING~!**

**~himCHANrin~**

**Madiun, 15 Juni 2014**


End file.
